Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone
by Nanagurl
Summary: Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... Questions... answers... hmmm...........
1. Chapter One Questions

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone **

_Okay... I know this isn't a story of any sorts... but I couldn't help it... so just stick with me on this okay? So originally I thought of putting the multiple choices in this, but I guess I got too lazy to try that... XD Anyways... I hope y'all will have fun poking this weird thing-y-ma-jing-y..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these questions and nor do I own Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone... _

* * *

**Chapter One Questions: **

**Magical Creatures**

1. What colors are the uniforms worn by _Gringotts_ goblins?

2. Which country is _Norbert_ taken to after being rescued from _Hogwarts_?

3. With whom does _Mrs. Norris_ patrol the _Hogwarts_ corridors?

4. How often does _Rubeus Hagrid_ have to feed the newly hatched _Norbert_?

5. What lulls _Fluffy_ to sleep?

**Magic**

1. When _Harry Potter_ visits the zoo, what happens to the boa constrictor's glass cage?

2. What is the name of the mischievous poltergeist that haunts _Hogwarts_?

3. How does _Albus Dumbledore's_ wand "perform" at the banquet?

4. Why does _Hermione_ place _Neville_ in the _full Body-Bind_?

5. How many "hands" does _Albus Dumbledore's_ magic watch have?

**Wizards**

1. Who was the first student to be sorted into _Gryffindor_?

2. What makes _Professor Binns_ different from the other teachers at _Hogwarts_?

3. How does _Hagrid_ refer to _Filch_ while serving tea to _Harry_ and _Ron_ in his hut?

4. Who was the first student called to sit under the _Sorting Hat_?

5. Upon their arrival at _Hogwarts_, who greets the first-year students in the entrance hall?

**Places**

1. Where does _Harry Potter_ have a face-to-face encounter with _Lord Voldemort_?

2. When they are visiting _Diagon Alley_, what do _Hagrid_ and _Harry_ buy immediately after they finish their ice cream?

3. When _Harry Potter_ first travels on the _Hogwarts Express_, where is his compartment in relation to the engine car?

4. There is one person in the _Leaky Cauldron_ that _Harry Potter_ remembers meeting somewhere before. Who is it?

5. Where does _Harry Potter_ first meet _Dedalus Diggle_?

**Non-Magic Folks**

1. What does _Hagrid_ call _Dudley Dursley_ after _Uncle Vernon_ tells him not to eat any of_Hagrid's_ sausages?

2. What is the name of the non-magic secondary school that _Harry Potter_ is supposed to attend?

3. _Aunt Petunia_ often says that_Dudley_ looks like what?

4. Who is at the train station to greet _Harry_ after he returns from his first year at _Hogwarts_?

5. Where does _Mrs. Figg_ live, in relation to the _Dursleys'_ house?

* * *

Hope you all can answer these questions that I somehow like to randomly put up to entertain people by this week... which is... next... week on... maybe on a Saturday next which would be in March 1st. On March1st is when I will post up the answers to these questions... 


	2. Chapter One Answers

_Here are the answers that you people have long waited for!!!_

* * *

**Magical Creatures **

1. Scarlet and gold

2. Romania

3. No one

4. Every half-hour

5. Music

**Magic **

1. The glass disappears

2. Peeves

3. It writes lyrics in gold ribbon

4. He wants to prevent _Ron_, _Harry_, and _Hermione_ from breaking the rules

5. 12

**Wizards **

1. _Lavender Brown_

2. He's the only Professor who's a ghost

3. "That old git"

4. _Hannah Abbott_

5. _Professor McGonagall_

**Places **

1. In the final chamber containing the _Sorcerer's Stone_

2. Parchment and quills

3. Near the end of the train

4. _Dedalus Diggle_

5. In a shop in the non-wizarding world

**Non-Magic Folks **

1. A great pudding

2. Stonewall

3. A baby angel

4. The _Dursleys_

5. Two streets away

* * *

_After this… I think it might take a few days for me to update…thanks for whomever tries to answer these questions and reviews the answers to me!!! XD  
_


	3. Chapter Two Questions

_I have decided to update today…but I don't know if I should continue on like this… but I'll still keep this… even though I, myself, don't get what's the point in doing this… XD_

_Disclaimers apply to all chapters… if you can really call them chapters… XD_

* * *

**Magical Creatures **

1. What is the number of the vault at _Gringotts_ that once housed the object that _Fluffy_ now guards?

2. Which _Weasley_ boy does _Rubeus Hagrid_ like best because of their mutual love for animals?

3. What is the title of the book on dragons that _Rubeus Hagrid_ borrows from the _Hogwarts_ library?

4. How many times in length does _Norbert_ grow in one week?

5. Who does _Professor Flitwick_ make fly around his classroom?

**Magic**

1. How much does the _Apothecary_ in _Diagon Alley_ charge for the dragon liver?

2. What happens to the wand of a _Hogwarts_ student if he or she is expelled?

3. While standing in the freezing courtyard during a break from classes, what does _Hermione_ conjure up to keep _Ron_ and _Harry_ warm?

4. What are _Hogwarts_ students instructed not to do over the school holidays?

5. What's unusual about the door to _Gringotts_ vault 713?

**Wizards**

1. Who referees the second _Quidditch_ match?

2. What are _Knuts_?

3. What does _Harry Potter_ not put on his plate at the beginning of term feast?

4. Who masterminds the victory over the enchanted game of chess in the _Sorcerer's Stone_?

5. Name one thing that _Hermione Granger_ isn't very good at?

**Places**

1. Where does _Hermione_ run and hide after _Ron_ hurts her feelings?

2. What color is the building that houses _Gringotts_?

3. Hebridean Black Dragons are native to what country?

4. _The Ministry of Magic_ is located in what city?

5. Where is _Neville Longbottom's_ told found lurking on the last day of the summer term?

**Non-Magic Folks**

1. Which of the _Hogwarts_ students does _Harry_ hate even more than his cousin _Dudley_?

2. What is the name of the Monday night television show that _Dudley_ misses when the family flees from the _Hogwarts_ letters?

3. How did _Mrs. Figg_ break her leg?

4. What is the room number at the hotel where _Harry_ and the _Dursley_ family stay while fleeing the letters from _Hogwarts_?

5. What non-magic sport does _Rubeus Hagrid_ compare with _Quidditch_?

* * *

_Review your answers to me if you want to… but I probably will give you right or wrong if I do reply back to you guys… XD But I think it's a 30 chance that I will reply to my reviewers and that's saying something considering how useless I feel everyday… but I hope y'all cracked… er… enjoyed answering these questions… XD I'll probably… just… maybe… post up the answers to these questions next week… XD_


	4. Chapter Two Answers

_Here are the long awaited answers..._**  
**

* * *

**Magical Creatures**

1. 713

2. Charlie

3. "_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_"

4. 3

5. _Trevor_

**Magic**

1. 17 _Sickles_ an ounce

2. It's snapped in half

3. Blue fire in a jam jar

4. Practice magic

5. No keyhole

**Wizards**

1. _Professor Severus Snape_

2. Little bronze coins

3. Peppermint humbugs

4. _Ron_

5. Chess

**Places**

1. In the girls' bathroom

2. Snowy white

3. United Kingdom

4. London

5. In a corner of the boys' toilets

**Non-Magic Folks**

1. _Draco Malfoy_

2. "_The Great Humberto_"

3. Tripping over one of her cats

4. 17

5. Soccer

* * *

_Now go onto the next set of questions that I have posted today... until next week... _


	5. Chapter Three Questions

_Like I said in the last chapter, here is the next set of questions, so... ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**Magical Creatures**

1. What event occurs at _Hogwarts_ that seals the friendship between _Harry_, _Ron_ and _Hermione_?

2. _Peeves_ is afraid of which _Hogwarts_ resident?

3. How many of _Charlie Weasley's_ friends take _Norbert_ away?

4. What is one of the conditions that are necessary in order to hatch a dragon's egg in captivity?

5. Who let the troll into _Hogwarts_?

**Magic**

1. What is the core magical substance shared by _Lord Voldemort_ and _Harry Potter's_ wands?

2. Who gave _Ron Weasley_ the color-changing spell that he attempted to use on _Scabbers_?

3. Who was the original owner of _Harry Potter's_ invisibility cloak?

4. First-year _Hogwarts_ students are required to purchase what sort of hat for day-wear?

5. What color is the cloud of smoke that engulfs _Harry Potter_ and _Fred Weasley_ after they have pulled their Christmas cracker?

**Wizards**

1. How many silver _Sickles_ equal one _Galleon_?

2. After they have finished their end-of-year exam, how long do the first-year students have to wait for the results?

3. In order to get past _Peeves_ and rescue the _Sorcerer's Stone_, who does _Harry Potter_ impersonate?

4. What gift does _Hagrid_ give _Harry_ for Christmas?

5. What is _Hagrid_ doing when _Harry_, _Ron_ and _Hermione_ run to find him after their exams have finished?

**Places**

1. What is the number of _Albus Dumbledore's_ vault at _Gringotts_?

2. From which platform number does the _Hogwarts Express_ depart?

3. What is the official house mascot for _Gryffindor_?

4. Which of the _Hogwarts_ teachers is responsible for the giant chess set in one of the chambers protecting the _Sorcerer's Stone_?

5. Where do the _Potions_ classes take place?

**Non-Magic Folks**

1. Where does _Mr. Dursley_ sit in his office in relation to the window?

2. Why is _Harry Potter_ surprised that _Dudley Dursley_ wants a racing bike for his birthday?

3. What do the _Dursleys_ and _Harry_ have for breakfast at the hotel, while fleeing the _Hogwarts_ letters?

4. When he finds _Harry_ at the "hut on the rock," what kind of money does _Hagrid_ have with him?

5. How many television programs does _Dudley Dursley_ miss while the family is on the run from the _Hogwarts_ letters?

* * *

_I really don't feel like doing anything today... so excuse my emptiness of my emotions... I'm experiencing depression for some weird reasons that I, myself don't even know... oh well... ta ta for now..._


	6. Chapter Three Answers

_Here's the answers after waiting for about a week…_

* * *

**Magical Creatures**

1.Rescuing _Hermione_ form the troll

2._The Bloody Baron _

3.4

4.Fire

5._Professor Quirrell_

**Magic**

1.Tail feathers from the same phoenix

2._George Weasley_

3._James Potter_

4.Plain, pointed black hat

5.Blue

**Wizards**

1.17

2.One week

3._The Bloody Baron_

4.A wooden flute

5.Shelling peas

**Places**

1.713

2.Nine and three quarters

3.Lion

4._Professor McGonagall_

5.The _Dungeons_

**Non-Magic Folks**

1.With his back to the window

2.Because he hates exercise

3.Stale cornflakes & cold tinned tomatoes on toast

4.Both wizard and non-magic money

5.5

* * *

_Hope y'all got most of them right…'cause I'm not feeling like doing much talking right now…_


	7. Chapter Four Questions

_Good luck..._

* * *

**Magical Creatures**

1.Who wrote "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_"?

2.What three animals are students allowed to bring to _Hogwarts_?

3.What does _Rubeus Hagrid_ name his dragon?

4.What sort of sound does _Peeves_ make just before _Percy_ threatens to report him to _The Bloody Baron_?

5.The cat reading the map on the _Dursleys'_ driveway is actually who?

**Magic**

1.According to _Professor McGonagall_, what is "a very imprecise branch of magic"?

2.How does _Albus Dumbledore_ use his wand to silence the students in the _Great Hall_ after _Professor Quirrell_ has delivered the news about the troll?

3.At the end of the _Sorting Hat's_ song, it describes itself as what sort of cap?

4.What substance does a glass _Remembrall_ appear to be full of?

5.Who sold the magic wand to _Lord Voldemort_ that scarred _Harry Potter_?

**Wizards**

1.Who did _Ron's_ chess set used to belong to?

2.How many points does _Albus Dumbledore_ award _Neville Longbottom_ for standing up to his friends?

3.Who took 150 points from _Gryffindor_ because they caught _Harry_,_Hermione_ and _Neville_ skulking about at night?

4.Who did _Harry Potter's invisibility cloak_ once belong to?

5.Who is the reserve _Seeker_ for _Gryffindor_?

**Places**

1.The magnificent staircase in the _Hogwarts_ entrance hall is crafted from what material?

2.When _Rubeus Hagrid_ arrives at _Hogwarts_ with the new first-year students, how many times does he knock on the front door?

3.How do students finally gain access to _Hogwarts_ after they leave _Hogwarts Express_?

4._Neville Longbottom_ says that his great-uncle once pushed him off the end of which pier?

5.On the return journey from _Hogwarts_, the _Hogwarts Express_ arrives in London at what platform number?

**Non-Magic Folks**

1._Professor McGonagall_ reports to _Albus Dumbledore_ that shooting stars have been sighted in what country?

2.What is the difference between non-magic and wizard chess?

3.Why do the _Dursleys_ agree to take _Harry_ to the station to catch his train to _Hogwarts_?

4.How is _Aunt Petunia_ related to _Harry's_ mother?

5.After _Hagrid_ and _Harry_ have finished shopping for _Hogwarts_ supplies, from which train station does _Harry_ catch the train that will return him to the _Dursleys_?

* * *

_Good luck..._


	8. Chapter Four Answers

_I decided to continue onwards, even though I'm kind of tired of all these questions I've been posting up way too much… XD_

* * *

**Magical Creatures**

1._Newt Scamander_

2.Owl, cat or a toad

3._Norbert_

4.A loud rude sound

5._Professor McGonagall_

**Magic**

1.Fortune-telling

2.He makes several firecrackers explode from the end

3._Thinking cap_

4.White smoke

5._Mr. Ollivander_

**Wizards**

1.His grandfather

2.10

3._Professor McGonagall_

4.His father

5.There is no reserve _Seeker_

**Places**

1.Marble

2.Three times

3.Via an underground harbor

4. Blackpool

5.Nine and three-quarters

**Non-Magic Folks**

1. Kent

2.The chess pieces are alive in wizard chess

3.They have to take _Dudley_ to the hospital to have his tail removed

4.Sister

5.Paddington

* * *

_See ya next time!! XD_


	9. Chapter Five Questions

_Here are the questions for you stupid useless mindless folks out there… (note that when I am doing this I am in a foul mood...)_

* * *

**Magical Creatures**

1.What would most of the _Hogwarts_ students like to do to _Mrs. Norris_? 

2.How many known uses are there for dragon's blood? 

3.How does _Rubeus Hagrid_ acquire _Fluffy_? 

4.What does _Rubeus Hagrid_ feed the newly hatched _Norbert_?

5.As the boa constrictor makes his exit from the reptile house, what does he call _Harry Potter_? 

**Magic**

1.What were the first four words of the color transformation spell that _Ron_ used on_Scabbers_? 

2.What is the first password used for _Gryffindor_ house? 

3.Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant. Both also go by what name? 

4.What object at _Hogwarts_ has an ornate gold frame and two clawed feet? 

5.How much does _Harry Potter_ pay for his magic wand? 

**Wizards**

1.Who first tells _Harry Potter_ he is a wizard? 

2.Where does _Lord Voldemort_ reveal himself on _Professor Quirrell's_ body? 

3.How many _Knuts_ equal one _Sickle_? 

4.What is the _Chaser's_ function on the _Quidditch_ team? 

5.Who teaches the _History of Magic_ at _Hogwarts_?

**Places**

1.How many times does _Rubeus Hagrid_ tap the magic brick in the wall behind the _Leaky Cauldron_ in order to enter _Diagon Alley_? 

2.What is _Flourish and Blotts_? 

3.How does the _Gringotts_ goblin guide summon the cart which will take _Harry_ and _Hagrid_ down to the vaults? 

4.Describe the key that opens _Harry Potter's_ safe at _Gringotts_?

5.At the beginning of term feast, _Albus Dumbledore_ tells everyone that a certain corridor is out of bounds to all _Hogwarts_ residents. What does he say will happen to anyone who dares to venture there? 

**Non-Magic Folks**

1.What are the names of _Harry Potter's_ aunt and uncle? 

2._Dudley_ will be attending the same private school as which member of his family? 

3.What is _Uncle Vernon's_ pet name for_Dudley_?

4.On what day of the week do strange and mysterious things begin to happen in the non-wizarding world after _Lord Voldemort's_ defeat? 

5.How many boys are there in _Dudley Dursley's_ gang?

* * *

_La la la la la… oh you're done answering/reading already?! Well, until then…_


End file.
